Blair's Big Sis!
by LuckyLaura
Summary: Blake and Serena are back. What happened to them? Why did they leave? Why did they return? Are they staying? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Gossip Girl Season 1**

**Chapter 1**

_**Morning Upper Eastsiders,**_

_**It looks like S and Big B are back in town. Thanks to Mel99 for sending in the tip. I wonder if B knows the best friend S and big sister B are back. If they are back for how long? Why did they leave? Who knows? If you want proof you can thank Mel99 sending in a photo of them. Well thats all for now.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**-Gossip Girl**_

On the way to Blairs party Serena and Blake were talking in the cab. "So does B know you're coming home?" Serena asked. "No, neither does my mother, but hopefully they'll be happy I'm back, and my mother will finally be proud of me." Blake said softly. Serena hugged her brunette friend. "Big B listen, your mom will be proud of you espically after she finds out how successful you've become." Serena said happily.

"I hope you're right S." Blake said. Serena just hugged her again. The cab came to a stop and they both got out. They went through the door up to the elevator and came into the party room. Serena was looking for her mom while Blake was looking for her's and her sister.

Blake's pov

I was looking for my mother. I saw her talking to some lady. I went up and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and, looked surprised but happy to see me. She hugged me. "Blake darling I didn't know you were coming home." She questioned me. "Yeah, I didn't tell anyone, I just wanted it to be a surprise." I said. "Well did you see Blair yet?" My mother asked me. "No I was looking for her, have you seen her?" I asked. "Try her bedroom." My mom said.

I walked up to Blairs bedroom, but she wasn't there. I sat on the bed texting my friend while I was waiting for her. I heard footsteps coming, and my beautiful sister opend the door. She looked so shocked when she saw me. "Hi Blair, I'v missed you so much!" I said sincerely. "B-blake is it really you?" She whimpered. "Y-yeah B it's me." I cried out and hugged her, she hugged me back.

We both sat on the bed together. "Blake what happened? You go and leave, and never call,text,write or anything? I though you hated me or didn't love me anymore?" Blair started crying out. "Blair I would never hate you, and I always love you no matter what, because I am your big sister, and your my little sister. I love you to much to hate you." I said. "Then why'd you go and leave without saying good-bye or never communicating with me?" She asked.

"Blair, while you were allowed to go out and party, and have fun. Mom kept pressuring me to be like her, and I didn't want that, and that whole Chuck and me problem was getting out of hand. I had to get away from everyone, and everything it wasn't a good environment for me to be in." I said. "I understand Blake, just don't leave me again." Blair whispered. "Never again little sis." I said as I smiled at her.

"So, I heard you're succesful now." Blair said. "Yes, I guess I'm like mom. Now B don't get me wrong I love mom to death and I did want to be a Fashion Designer, but in my own way you know?" I asked. "Yeah, I do and I'm proud of, and mom is too." She said. "I also bought a stock market, so I own B.B.W. Designs, and B.B.W. Stocks, as well as B.B.W. Company." I replied. "So if I ever want a job I can come to you?" Blair asked. I nodded. "Now come on I want to talk to mom and tell you guys about my trips, and companies." I said. We both walkeds down together.

Blair and I sat down at the dinner table wiating for it to be served and our mother came and joined us. "Blake honey I have missed you so much these past year, and looking at how succesful you've become I am so proud of you." Mom said. I smiled. "Thanks mom, and I know you wanted me to be like you, but I couldn't so that's why I left, and about Chuck and I, but mom because of your tips is why I became how I am today, so thank you." I replied. She and Blair both smiled. Dorota served dinner, and I began telling them about how I became so successful.

While Blair went up to get ready for bed I stopped my mom. "So mom I have a proposition for you." I said. "What is it dear?" She asked. "How about B.B.W. and Waldorf designs do a fashion show together, because I almost have my new autumn line ready." I said. She smiled at me. "Dear I think that's a fantastic idea, by the way they never reveled what B.B.W. stands for?" She asked. "I'll tell you once Blair comes down." I said, as Blair walked down.

"So Blair darling your sister and I are doing a Fashion show together. Would you like to help out? Also she is finally going to tell us what B.B.W. stands for." Eleanor said. Blair nodding wnat to help and both her and mom looked at me. "Well B.B.W. stands for Blake and Blair Waldorf." I said. Blair looked at me smiling. "You named it after me?" She asked. "Of course Blair, and I want you to be co-owner with me because I know you love fashion." I squealed.

Both mom and Blair looked shocked. "You want me to be co-owner! I accept! When do I start?" She asked. "Not until you graduate High School, I'm sorry but your education comes first." I said. She nodded but squealed, and hugged me. "Also mom Blair should be a model I mean think of the head lines the three Waldorf women." I squealed. She nodded of approval. "Now off to bed you two." She yelled. With that Blair and I headed up to bed.

Next day

I woke up at 6:30 a.m., and took a shower. I got dressed, and went downstairs to join my mother, and sister for breakfast. I came down smelling my favorite chocolate chip waffles. I squealed and immeaditley started downing thme. "Whoa sis calm down!" Blair giggled. I gave her a glare while mother just smiled at us. "So B I'm going with you to school, well more like I'm going to meet your friends, and then go to my meeting." I said while eating.

"Haha okay, but warning Chuck may be there." She warned. "Look Blair what he did was very irresponsible, and rude of him but I'm letting it go, and just be friends with him cause I know I can do it." I said. She nodded, and continued eating. We both finished and headed down to the limo who drove us to Blair's school, and parked waiting for me when I wanted to go. Blair and I walked up the steps ,and came across her 'minions'. They thought it was cool that I was Blair's sibling.

"Well Blair I have to go, and I'll see you tonight for the Kiss on the Lips party right?" I asked. "Yeah Blake I'll see you." She said. I walked down the steps, not paying attention to where I was going. I bumped into a little blonde who looked to be a freshman. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking." I said. "That's okay Hi I'm Jenny Humphry." She said. "Hi I'm Blake Waldorf and I am very late but nice meeting you." I said as I ran to the limo hoping to make it to my meeting with Bart Bass.

Blair Pov

After my sister left I sat with my friends on the steps where Serena and I used to sit. I saw Jenny come up with a box. "Um Blair here you go the invitations, and your sister is really pretty by the way." She said. I smiled at her. "Thanks little J and as promised your invite see you tonight. She grinned at me happily. Then Serena came up eating yogurt.

Jenny looked at her. "Hi I'm Jenny Humphry." Jenny said. "Hi I'm-" Serena was about to reply but got cut off. "Serena Van der Woodsen. I know." Jenny said. Serena turned to me. "Hey Blair when's the party?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "Tonight at 7:00 but we didn't know you were coming back till 12 hours ago, so were full. " I said obnoxiously. "That's okay I have stuff to do anyways , but Blair meet me at the Palace at 6:00." She demanded.

"I don't know Nate and my sister are waiting for me." I said. "I'm sure they can wait a little bit." She said. I suppose I could do half-hour." I replied. She grinned at me, and walked up to class, I just rolled my eyes.

Blake Pov

The limo finally arrived at Bass Industries. I got out and went to the secretary. "Hi I have an appointment with my name is Blake Waldorf." I said. "Please wait in the room, and I'll call you in." She said. I nodded and went to sit down. Finally she called me in and I walked into the office to see my ex-boyfriends dad. " " I said. "Now Blake you know your allowed to call me Bart." He said as he hugged me.

"Bart." I said as I hugged him. We both sat down. "So what would you like to discuss?" I asked. "Ah yes. I want to buy B.B.W. Stocks Industries." He said firmly. I looked shocked for a moment. "I'm sorry Bart, but no." I said. "No? Why not?" He asked. "When I moved out at 18 and went to Los Angeles all I had was 1000 dollars. With that money I had people take an interest in me, and now I own multi million branches of companies, and I'm not letting anyone take that from me." I said proudly. Bart smiled at me.

"I guess I can't convince you can I?" He questioned. I nodded my head no and said "After Blair graduates she will be co-owner with me." I said. "Really make your own sister co-ownner." He asked. "What do you think B.B.W. stands for?" I asked. He shurgged. I laughed and said "It stands for Blake and Blair Waldorf, my sister and I." "That's kind of you." He said. "Well she's my sister, my blood, my family, I'd do anything for her." I said. Bart smiled at me again.

"Whatever happened to you and my son?" He asked. "Chuck did something, but that's okay because I got away and had time to think, why hold a grudge against someone when they could be good friends with you, I was angry at first yeah but I got over it, and I plan on being friends with him." I said. "When did you get wise." He asked. "Oh I've always been wise no just took notice cause I was always reading, or drawing." I giggled. He smiled at me.

"Well it was lovely seeing you again my dear, and if my son does anything again or you need to talk my door is always open." He said. "Thank you Bart." I replied as I hugged him, and then left his office. I decided to walk back and went through the park where I saw Nate and Chuck. I ran up to the screaming "Hey Nate! Hey Chuck! wait up!" They both turned around, and Nate looked happy, Chuck looked sorrowful. I finally caught up to them.

"Hey guys haven't seen you around." I said giving them both hugs. Chuck looked shocked when I hugged him. "Blake I haven't seen you since last year where have you been." Nate asked. "Oh you know running various successful, multi-million companies, and stuff." I said. Chuck still didn't say anything. "Hey Chuck you broken or something?" I asked. "Excuse me?" He asked. "Well I said Hi and hugged you, and you just stand there like some broken toy, you okay?" I asked him very worried. "Yeah." He said unsurley.

"Well Blake it was great to see you but I gotta run and meet your sister." Nate said. "Oh meeting my sister aye Nathaniel, well good luck, don't get hit by any cars, and use protection." I laughed while winking at him. He just glared at me and jogged away leaving just Chuck and I. "So Chuck how've you been?" I asked him. "Great and will you come with me to the Empire?" He asked. I nodded and we walked to the Empire hotel which was only a few blocks away. We walked up to his room and both sat down.

We just looked at each other. "Blake why areen't you angry at me." He asked. "Do you want me to be angry at you?" I questioned. "No but why aren't you?" He asked. "Why should I?" I asked. "B-Because I cheated on you with some random chick while we were dating I thought you would still be angry at me, screaming, not talking to me." Chuck said. I smiled at him and said "Chuck listen, Trust me I was totally angry at you when I found out, but I was also angry at my mom so I left to get away, and that whole year was hard, but I got over you and I'm okay but why hate someone and hold a grudge when I can jsut be friends with you." Chuck looked very shocked at his new matured ex-girlfriend.

"So you don't hate me?" He asked. "Chuck, no I mean what you did was wrong, but no I'm not angry." I said. Chuck just hugged me tightly. "Okay well I have to go home and get ready for the party so save me a dance." I said smiling. He nodded. "Oh tell your dad to stop e-mailing me about the company I'm not giving it up!" I yelled. "Wait you saw my dad?" He asked. "Yeah just had a meeting, and I'm late so bye!" I said while running out the door.

I got home before Blair and started taking a shower. Blair came home taking a shower too. We were getting ready together. I also got temporary red highlights for the night, and curled my hair. Blair and I were done and headed towards the limo. We went to pick up Nate first. "So S isn't coming ." I assumed. Blair nodded saying that they weren't friends anymore. Nate got i and hugged us bot and gave Blair a kiss on the lips. We then picked up 2 of Blair's minions, and finally Chuck. He looked breathtaking.

Blair, Chuck, and her minions were getting a little drunk on champane. Nate was sitting next to me so I decided to talk to him. "Nate you okay?" I asked. He nodded and the limo came to a stop. We all got out and headed in to the club. I saw Jenny and started talking to her. I went to go get a drink, and saw Chuck take Jenny upstairs. I got a little jealous but pushed my thoughts away, and started dancing with Nate and my sister.

Serena, and some guy came in looking for someone. Blair was angry and Nate was walking towards Serena, but Blair stopped him. "Don't speak to her." Blair argued. "I'm not I'm going out for air. Nate said as he walked past Serena. Serena and that guy went upstairs for a few minutes and came back down with Jenny, and took her home. Few minutes later a angry Chuck came down, until her spotted me.

"So Blake care to dance?" He asked. I thought for a second, and nodded. We were slow dancing, and having fun. Finally when Chuck dipped me he kissed me. I immeditley pushed him off, and slapped him. "Chuck No! I do not want a relationship with you, I just want to be friends!" I yelled at him. He looked shocked and just walked away. I sighed and just went to the limo. They drove me home and I went and got some sleep. Until my phone beeped.

_**Good Evening Upper Eastsiders,**_

_**Lets see what happened today. Serena came to Blairs party, and she wasn't invited. While Chuck got punched by lonely boy and slapped by is ex Blake. Well that's all for now. Good night.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**-Gossip Girl**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gossip Girl**

**Chapter 2**

_**Morning,**_

_**You're probably wondering what I'm doing up this early? Truth is I never went to sleep. Well let's re-cap what happened last night. Lonely Boy got a date with S and ended with them going to B's Kiss on the Lips Party where C got punched out by Lonely boy. C then got slapped by Big B ending with C walking away and Big B running out. Well that's all.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**-Gossip Girl**_

I read the Gossip Girl text and just sighed. I hear a knock on the door. "Come in." I yelled. I saw my little sister open and close the door behind her. "Hey Poppy, and Katy just left you coming down for food?" She asked. I nodded. "And Blake I saw the post you slapped Chuck?" She questioned. "Well I said I wanted to be friends, he agreed, and then he kisses me." I said. Blair nodded her head and went back down stairs. I got dressed, and headed towards the stairs, but stood there seeing Blair yell at Serena.

Blair Pov

Serena came in thinking that we were all good bringing in food, and Audrey. I was so angry at her for sleeping with Nate. "Look B I thought everything between us was good." She said. "It was till I found out you slept with my boyfriend." I retorted. She looked shocked that I knew. "How did you find out?" She asked. "Nate told me." I said. She was qquiet for a moment. "Look Blair how can I make this right?" Serena asked. I scoffed at her.

"You can't. Just stay away from my friends, family, and my boyfriend. I mean I knew you were a whore, but I though you had class." I said smugly. "Blair!" Blake yelled. I looked up and saw her on the stairs. Serena just walked past me and out. Blake came down looking very angry at me uh oh!

Blake pov

I saw what Blair said to Serena and she stormed out. I cam down very angry. "Blair! That was really rude. Did you think that maybe Serenna was going to apoligize and try?" I asked her. She looked down quietly. I sighed, and hugged her. "B you can't do that." I said. She nods and sniffs. "Come on lets go get ready fr Brunch." I said, and we both walked up stairs.

Blair and I walked down to the limo, and we entered the Palace where the Brunch was being held. I know I needed to talk to Chuck. Blair,Chuck,Nate,Poppy,Katy and I all sat down togetehr laughing and having drinks. Every once and a while Chuck would look over at me. I saw Serena and the guy from last night walk in. This outta be fun." Chuck said. I rolled my eyes, and got up to walk around a bit.

I saw Nate look at Serena telling her to meet him outside, Few minutes later Nate came back in, and decided to get Blair a refill Chuck went up to Blair, and gave her a key. She grinned and Blair went and grabbed Nate. I shook my head softly. I saw Bart go up to his son.

Chuck Pov

I gave my key to Blair, and she grabbed Nate. I grinned and sipped my Scotch. My father came up to me. "It's a black tie not black eye." He said. "I ran intoo some trouble of my own." I said. He sighed. "I do this for you. I throw these events hoping you'll change." He said. I just looked at him. "Loose the Scotch it's barley Noon." He said. Then Blake came up to us.

She hugged my father. "Excuse me Bart, but may I borrow Chuck?" She asked. He nodded. I followed her to the hallway.

Blake Pov

I looked at Chuck my arms crossed. "What did you need?" Chuck asked. "What I need? What I need is an explanation of why you kissed me last night, and are being such an ass!" I screamed. He sighed. "Look last night was a bad night, and I was drunk so i apoligize for kissing you, and as for me being an ass well I'm Chuck Bass." He said. I was angry at him so I slapped him again. He looked at me shocked.

I took his drink out of his hand, and threw it against the wall making the shattering noise. I glared at him. "There you go again being an ass. This is not the Chuck I know." I said. "The Chuck you know is gone." He said. "Drinking Scotch this early too or even at all?" I exclaimed. He just shrugged. "No Chuck no more shrugging talk to me!" I yelled. "What's there to talk about?" He questioned. I hugged him. Once again he was shocked, and stiffened, but slowly he relaxed.

"Chuck this isn't good. You're being an ass to your freinds, family, and me!" I said. "You're drinking to, and that's even worse." I said. He just stood there with me hugging him, and slowly hugged me back. We let go. "Chuck this needs to stop okay. I don't want to loose you." I said. He nodded, and just walked back into the room. I sighed. I saw Blair storming down with Nate and Serena behind her.

They were arguring about something, and I came in and so did Chuck and he said "So you slept with your best friend's boyfriend I actually admire it." I glared at him. The guy spoke. "Is that true?" "Yes, but I regret it, and it was in the past." Serena said. "Yeah, and she lied and rany away too." Blair retorted. Dan stormed out, followed by Blair, Nate, and Serena leaving Chuck and I.

"I guess it's just us, my suite is avalible." He said. I glared and scoffed at him. "You know what Chuck, call me when you're ready to apoligize, and grow up." I said and walked out leaving him by himself. I got home took of my dress, and put on pj's and went onto my laptop to check my stocks. I was doing nothing all day except finishing up things i needed to do, and Blair came home from somewhere around 11:00 at night.

I sighed, and still on my laptop writing. I finally turned it off. I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see a drunk Chuck. He stumbled in and i closed my door. "Chuck are you drunk?" I asked. He just kept swaying back and forth. I went downstairs, and got saltines, ibueprofin, and water. I came back p and forced Chuck to eat crackers, and take the medicine. He was getting sleepy so I puut him on his stomach next to me, and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up, and Chuck was still asleep. I sat up reading a book, and Chuck finally woke up groggy. "Where am I and how come my head doesn't hurt a lot?" He asked. "You're in my room, and I made you eat crackers, and take medicine last night. Now take the medicine, and drink water, and please leave. He looked at me. "I was an ass wasn't I?" he asked. I nodded. "You still took care of me?" He asked. "Just because I'm angry doesn't mean I don't care. I said. He hugged me and apoligized. I nodded, and he left as I got up to take a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gossip Girl**

**Chapter 3**

_**Good Afternoon,**_

_**Now I heard the Lonely Boy pushed Chuck around, and that Nate wanted to talk to Serena until B caught them. Then B and Chuck told Lonely Boy about S's past with Nate. We also see Big B hugging Chuck, and taking care of him. Is the new Power couple back?**_

_**XOXO**_

_**-Gossip Girl**_

After I finished with my shower I got dressed and headed down to breakfast with Blair. "So Blair guess who's decorating the outside for Ivy Week?" I said in a sing-songed voice. Blair pointed at me. I nodded and we both squealed. "I'll be around the school all day with the comittee." I replied. We both went to the limo, and arrived at Constance. I sighed. I walked into the school with Blair and asked her "You and S still not speaking?" She nodded no and we headed inside.

Blair sat with her friends while I stood up with the Council. The lady was explaing what Ivy Week was. She then directed her attention towards me. "Now Miss Waldorf would like to explain her part." The lady said. I smiled and stepped up to the mic. "Hi, I'm Blake Waldorf. My part in this is to make sure that the place is decorated wonderfully when the reps come. I have an idea all ready, but if you'd like to make a suggestion please come find me, and let me know I'll be around the school all day today." I said. All the students nodded. I saw Chuck and Nate sneak out so I excuse'd myself to go yell at them.

They were in the courtyard, and I saw Chuck smoking a joint. I nodded my head and walked up to them. I took the joint from Chuck's mouth and threw it. I glared at him. "Blake what the hell!" He yelled. "Chuck what did I tell you yesterday, and this morning?" I asked. He shrugged. I scoffed. "I told you to stop being an ass, and don't do anything stupid like I don't know smoke a joint on school grounds!" I screamed at him. He just looked at me.

I turned to Nate. "You Nathaniel Archibald!" I yelled. "Me!?" He asked. "Yes you! How could you let Chuck do something stupid like that, and why are you out here?" I asked him. "I just needed to think, and sorry but i can't control Chuck!" He exclaimed. I sighed. "Nathaniel will you excuse Chuck and I for a moment?" I asked. He nodded, and walked off. I turned back to Chuck, glared at him.

"Chuck! Why are you doing this?" I yelled. Chuck just sjrugged at me. "No! No more shrugging at me! I want answers coming out of your mouth! This is stupid Chuck real stupid! You have to stop doing this!" I screamed. "Why!?" He retorted. "Because people care about you." I said. "Who? Who cares about me? Serena, and Blair hate me, and Nate doesn't control me!" He yelled. "I care about you!" I screamed at him. He looked shocked before shaking his head at me.

"No Chuck I do care about you. Okay you are my friend, and one of the most important people to me in my life!" I said. I hugged him, and whispered in his ear "I don't want to loose you I can't loose you." I sniffled. He pulled me back annd saw that I was crying. He wiped them away. "I can't change who I am." Chuck replied. "Yes you can you just have to try." I sniffeed out. "Why are you so good to me?" He asked. "Because I'm me, and I care to much for people." I giggled out. "What if you leave again?" He whispered. "I won't." I said , and that's when the bell rang. Chuck just got up, and left while I sighed.

I walked in the school in the hallways with people coming up to me with idea's. Then the commitee and I started getting outside ready. By the time We were done it was 5:00. I had to go home, and get dressed. I went home, showered, and dressed, and headed out with Blair to the event. I saw Serena there, and went up to her. "Nice seeing you S, and Eric too!" I giggled. They nodded at me. I saw Blair, and Serena fight over the Yale rep, while Chuck had his game face on.

I sighed, and went to go get a drink. It was the guy with Serena before, Jenny's brother. "Hey you're Jenny's brother right?" I asked. He nodded. "You're...?" He questioned. I smiled. "I'm Blake Waldorf." I said. "Blair's sister?" He asked. I nodded. "Well my name is Dan Humphrey, and by the way you look beautiful." He said. I smiled, and played with my hair still talking with him. I felt a hand grab my arm, and pull me away. I turned to see Chuck.

"Chuck, What the hell?!" I yelled. "What are you doing talking to him?" He asked. "I've seen him around, and wanted to know who he was. Why do you care?" I asked. "Cause I don't want you to be around with the likes of him." He said while fixing his collar. "The likes of him! The likes of him are way better than the likes of you that's for sure!" I yelled. "Oh really? How so?" Chuck asked. "Well for one thing he's a lot nicer, and smart. He's also kind, and compassionate from what I tell, and you Chuck are not any of those things." I said.

Chuck glared at me. "Just stay away from him!" He yelled. "No! We are not a couple, you can't tell me who I can, and can't be friends with!" I screamed. "Yes I can!" Chuck screamed, and then everything happened so fast. I felt a hand slap my face, and me blacking out.

Chuck's Pov

I was so angry at Blake. Thinking she can talk to Humphrey, or be around him. How could she, I was just so angry. But I can't believer I was angry enough to slap her. I yelled out "Shit!", and ran hoping someone would find her. I am horrible. All she has done was try to help me, and yet she still gets hurt. Blake can't be around me anymore.

Dan's pov

Chuck just grabbed her arm and took her away. I just blinked, and then Blair said her speech about Serena, which turns out it was really her little brother Eric. I just nodded my head, and went out after Serena. I told her that if she ever wanted to talk we could, and she nodded. I turned around about to walk back when I saw a arm. I walked over, and saw Blake lying on the floor out cold, and blood coming of her head. I immeaditly took her into the party, and shouted for help!

Blair pov

When I saw Humphry walk in with my sister I ran down. The ambulance came and took her as I rushed into the limo yelling at the driver to hurry up to the hospital. The paparazzi was everywhere, and my mother was in Paris. I ran tot he nurse's desk. "What room is Blake Waldorf in?" I asked. "Room 308 hun." She said. I raced towards the elevator, and ran to the room. I saw my sister there, with a gauze around her head. I started crying as I was holding her hand. I knew I messes up with S and had to apoligize but late because my big sister needs me right now.

Blake pov

I woke up rubbing my eyes, but couldn't move my other hand. I saw Blair sleeping while holding my hand with a strong grip. I smiled at her and shook her awake. "Hey B." I said. Blair hugged me right away. "You're okay?" She asked. I nodded. "Blake who did this to you?" She asked. I knew I couldn't tell her it was Chuck. "I don't remember B I'm pretty sure I just fell." I said. She looked at me unsurley. "Umm Sis I know you're here, and all but I need to go fix things with S before it's way too late." She said. I smiled and told her to go.

Blair hugged me once more, and walked out. A few minutes later the doctor came in. "Well Blake I have good news and bad news." He said. "Go on." I replied. "Good news is that you don't have any brain damage, bad news is we would like to keep you over night just to make sure." The doc said. I nodded saying it was fine. He left, and then Dan came in. "Hey!" He said. "Hi Dan." I said. "Look Blake, I know Chuck did this, and I think we should call the cops." He said. I shook my head no.

"Blake he hit you, and now you're in the hospital." Dan said. "Dan No! You are not going to call the cops because this is between Chuck and I, and you do not tell anyone this, you keep quiet, and wait till this blows over." I said calmly. "Blake he hit you, okay that's abuse, and not right." He said. "Dan No okay Do not call the cops!" I yelled. "Why not?" He questioned. "It's complicated." I said. "Nothing is complicated about this Chuck hit you, now either I call the cops or you give me a reason not too." He said. I looked at him.

I sighed. "I love him." I said. "You're in love with Chuck Bass?" He asked. I nodded. "We were a thing back when we were in high school, but it ended badly, and Chuck has enough issues with his life going on already. I can't say to him I love him, and make it worse. Plus we won't work out. It's Chuck he loves women, and hates being tied down, as well as I am busy with my work, but the main thing is that I love him, and that's why you can't call the cops." I said. Dan looked very shocked. "So when he goes out with a girl or ya know you-." Dan replied but I cut him off. "I go on with my life because no matter what Chuck does to hurt me or push me away I won't because I love him too much to do that to him." I said.

"Wow." He said. "Yeah, but I'm tired, so can I get some rest?" I asked him. "Yeah of course I'll come back later, and Blake feel better." He said I smiled, and layed down as he walked out the door.

Chuck Pov

I was listening to Blake's and Dan's conversation outside. She really loved me. Loved me enough to take abuse from me, and protect me from the consequences. She loved me enough to yell at someone to keep it a secret. She loves me. She admitted to Humphrey she loves me. She really does care. I hurt her so much with the women,booze,drugs. I hurt her so much, and she takes the pain because she loves me. I had tears rolling down.

I can't do this to her. She's Blake Waldorf. Blake Eliora Waldorf. She's my Blake. She's Blake the woman who loves me. The Woman who takes my abuse because she cares. She's the woman. She's my woman. Blake the woman I love. I would usually push, and stay away from her, but I know that's not going to work. Because she loves me, and I love her. I sighed.

I got up, and walked out trying to think of what to do next. I have to talk to Nathaniel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gossip Girl**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Morning Darlings,**_

_**Let's recap what happened last night. B and S were still at it and Big B is yelling at C. B then makes a announcement about where S's little brother is. We then see Big B laying on the florr helpless. What happened to Big B? Don't worry I'll find out soon.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**-Gossip Girl**_

Blakes Pov

I woke up rubbing my eyes. I looked around, and saw a boquet of roses on the desk. There was a card. It said "Feel better beautiful, and I'm sorry-C.B. I just smiled. I rang the Nurse's button. "Yes?" She asked me. "Can I go home now?" I asked. She nodded, and let me sign the paperwork. I got up, and changed to the extra clothes Blair brought me. I picked up the bouqet, and walked out of the hospital towards home.

I finally arrived, and walked in up the elevator where I found my mother, Serena, and Blair. "Blake honey I'm so glad you're okay!" My mom yelled, and hugged me. I huugged her back. "Mom it was just a little fall, I'm fine. I sat down with them. "So I've chosen Blair to be the model for Waldorf designs, now you need to pick ffor B.B.W." She said. "Serena." I replied. "What really me?" She asked. "Well you, and B are friends again, and both beautiful so two best friends going to be models that sounds good to me!" I said. They both squealed.

"Excellent choice darling." My mom said. I smiled. Dorota came. "I put these in a vase for you ." She said. I nodded, and handed it to her. "Well please excuse me, but I'm going to lye down for a bit." I said as I went up the stairs. I flopped on my bed, and decided to go on my laptop, and look at houses. It's time I got a place of my own. I was scrolling through houses, and found the perfect one. I decided to call my relator, and tell her to meet me there. I ran down the steps when my mother shouted at me "Where are you going?!" "Don't worry I'll be back soon!" I yelled. I zoomed out the door, and into the limo heading to the house.

I payed my fee, and saw my relator pull up a few seconds after. "Hello Blake." She said. "Hello Alyssa." I replied. Alyssa pulled out the keys, and opened the door showing me around. I loved it so much. "I'll take it!" I screamed. She smiled at me, and I signed the paper work, and paid. I looked around the empty house. I wanted this to be a surprise, but I needed help so I called Nate. "Hey Nate." "Yes Blake?" "I need your help meet me at 202 Oak Drive." "Okay." He hung up, and came a few minutes later.

"Blake?" He shouted. I came. "Like my new house?" I asked. "This is yours?" He asked. "Yup, and I need you to help move in the furniture I just purchased." I said. He nodded, and took of his jacket. We both spent 5 hours putting everything in place. Finally my place was done. We both collapsed. "Only 2 more things to do." I said. "Still. He groaned. I laughed at him. "I need to get maids, and butlers, and grocieres." I said. "Well did you put in an ad?" He asked. I nodded. Okay, and grocieres I'll get some." He siad. "Eep! Thank you Nate!" I squealed and kissed him on the cheek. He nodded, and went to go get food. I ordered pizza for us.

Nate came back a half-hour later. We put the grocieres in the fridge, and pantries. I took out a box of corn flakes. "Nate why did you buy Corn Flakes when you know I hate them?" I asked. "I like them." He said. I just smiled at him. The doorbell rang. "Oh pizza's here!" I yelled in happiness. I opened the door. "$10.50." He said. I gave him exact amount, and he left. I put the pizza on the table, and Nate, and I pigged out. "Well thank you for helping me Nate." I said. "Anytime." He said. "But... I have one more favor." I said. "Okay what is it?" He asked. "Interviews start tomorrow you have to help me pick them." I said. He nodded. "I'll be over 12:00 sharp." He said. "Oh and tell no one of my new house." I said He nodded, and left.

I looked over my new house, and went home for some sleep. The next morning I woke up, and got dressed. Blair, and mom were eating downstairs. "Sis where were you last night?" Blair asked. "I can't tell you yet, but you'll know after the photo shoot." I said. She nodded. I looked, and saw it was 11:45. "Oh I'm late I'll see you at the shoot at 3:00.' I said to my mother, and Blair while running out the door, and into the limo. I arrived at the house and saw Nate waiting for me. "Hey sorry about that." I said. He nodded, and we went inside waiting to interview people.

Around 2:00 we finished, and hired really good maids, and butlers. "Thank you Nathaniel for helping me." I said. He hugged me. "You're welcome Blake." Nate said. We both left the house, and I headed for the shoot. I arrived, and started getting stuff ready while Serena, and Blair were modeling. I saw Blair really stiff, so Serena helped her out. I smiled looking at them. We finished the shoot, and it was succesful. We all went back to the house. Mother went up to do things while I stopped Blair, and Serena.

"So Blair you ready to see rthe surprise I was talking about." I asked. She nodded, and her Serena, and I all went into the Limo, and arrived at the house. "A house?" She asked. "Just follow me." I said as we walked inside. "Wow who's house is this?" Serena asked. "Mine I bought it, and decorated it with the help of Nate." I said. They looked around in awe. "Guys follow me." I said, and showed them my room, and the guest rooms. Finally we stopped at the room across from mine. I opened it, and they looked at me confused.

"Blair this is your room when you want to crash here." I said. "I have my own room here?" She asked. I nodded. She squealed, and hugged me. "I thought it was time to get a place of my own." I said. "Well I have to go see Dan, so bye guys." Seerena said as she left. Blair left too. I sighed, and releaxed in my new home, and the doorbell rang. I got up, and answered it seeing Chuck. "Chuck?" I asked. "May I come in?" He asked. I nodded, and let him in.

"Nice house." He said. "Thanks, but how'd you know?" I asked. "Nathaniel told me." He said. I just nodded.

Chuck pov

"Look Blake I came to apoligize." I said. "It's fine Chuck, you were just upset." She retorted. "No it's not okay! I hit you. No woman should ever be hit!" I screamed. "Okay where is this going?" She asked. I sighed, and looked into those beautiful, warm, caring, brown eyes of hers. "You can't be around me anymore Blake?" I said. "What do you mean?" She replied. "As in no contact with each other what so ever, if we are invited to the same parties we stay away from each other." I said softly. "WHAT!" She screamed. "I'm sorry Blake, but it's for the best." I replied.

Blake started crying. I was about to walk away, but she grabbed my arm. "Chuck you don't mean that." Blake said. "I do, and I'm sorry but you get hurt around me to much." I said, and finally walked away.

Blake Pov

I saw Chuck walk away from me. The guy who I love most in my heart is gone. It started pouring rain so I decided to go for a walk. I entered a building, and went into a room. "Blake what are you doing here?" He asked. "I'm sorry but can i talk to you?" I asked.

Sorry everyone I'v been writing a lot of chapters, so I can update regularly. Anyways...

Outfit bad_news_blair/set?id=93526153

Outfit interviews_fashion_show/set?id=93533223

House stuff

House with images/EstatesandMansions/T2249070/back%20of%20hou se%20with%20pool,%

Living /wp-content/uploads/2012/03/living_

/images/uploads/projects/C10125_MC-FullKitchen_

Dining .

Game .

Library- images/ships/cu_victoria/cu_victoria_grand_library _

Movie .

Blake's .

Blair's dims4/SCRIPPS/023070f/2147483647/thumbnail/630x473 %5E/quality/75/?url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fb7%2F18%2Fbe2e146a41bf8a1b19586460f41a%

Indoor images/2010/05/04/subterranean-mansion-2_ShWgg_

.de/mr/mr_28_1024master_

/photo/2012/10/03/Mstr_Closet_20121003170322_640_

5 guest .

Indoor .


End file.
